According to conventional techniques, people have the ability to communicate with each other via a variety of communication options. For example, consumers can communicate via use of the traditional PSTN (Public Switched Telephone Network) resources such as a land-line or “wire line” phone. Such technology has been around form any years. Over time, PSTN technology has been augmented with the addition of cellular technology and VOIP (Voice Over Internet Protocol) capabilities. Accordingly, people now have the ability to communicate over wireless links as well as over the Internet. Typically, a single user can be reached via a number of different ways such as via a cell phone, a VOIP phone, a landline phone, etc.
To some degree, phone subscribers have the ability to configure how they receive telephone calls. For example, persons receiving calls have the ability to specify how to terminate incoming communications to a variety of their personal communication devices such as a land-line phones, cellular phones, etc.